


Innocence

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, rlly short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus, despite all his big a mightiness, is rather naive when it comes to talk of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

“Oooh,  _darling_ ~” The skeleton’s phone chimed. Recognizing the sound, he grinned. That was his ringtone for his lovely boyfriend, the amazing robot Mettaton! He quickly unlocked his screen(the background a picture of the robot kissing his cheek(Sans was in the background, and as he saw him, he remembered that that moment hadn’t gone down to well with his brother..)) But that didn’t matter! The message read:

 

_Netflix and chill, babybone~? ;)_

 

The skeleton grinned, tapping about a message. Since he didn’t have fingertips, he’d gotten Alphys, the royal scientist, to engineer fake ones onto his gloves. How cool was that? Almost as cool as the great Papyrus himself, the skeleton thought.

 

AWESOME!

 

His reply came. He and the robot chatted about what shows they might watch, whether it might be an anime Alphys recommended, or some beauty pageant. But then came a reply Papyrus didn’t quite understand:

 

_So it’s decided. Perhaps afterwards we can enjoy ourselves? <3_

 

The skeleton replied:

 

OH BOY, HOW SO?

 

A cryptic answer awaited:

 

_You know, dearie <3_

 

NO?

Mettaton read his phone with a sigh. His boyfriend still had a long time to go..


End file.
